Chances Are
by Kody Wright
Summary: After taking a bad fall as an old man, Stringfellow Hawke finds himself reliving his life and given a second chance to do things all over again and win the woman he loves before she marries someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **April 30** **th** **2016**

Stringfellow Hawke inched his way down the stairs of his cabin. He slowly took a step, easing the foot onto the next riser ever so gently. He wasn't the young and spry man he once was. His joints were riddled with arthritis. His right hip needed to be replaced. His back would often ache. He had lost much mobility over the years due to health issues. His body had changed as his mobility became an issue. His once athletic stature had been replaced with a slow moving shell that hunched over slightly. His belly had also grown over the years dictating his baggy clothing style. He found tightening a belt too much on his hands due to arthritis and resorted to wearing suspenders to keep the baggy cargo pants up. Living alone he had no real need for style or even matching clothing and simply wore whatever was clean for he needed his sister-in-law, Jo Santini Hawke to wash his clothing once a week. Sporting a red t-shirt with brown suspenders and tan cargo pants with Velcro closing sneakers he gingerly made his way down the stairs of the cabin. He hobbled on a cane to his desktop computer and fired it up.

From the shoulders up Stringfellow Hawke looked to be in better shape than what he actually was. His thick hair was still golden brown. He sported a mustache and had hardly any wrinkles leaving the odd image of a young face on an old man's body.

He took a seat at the computer and started to edit his video for his only job he had going, volunteering his time and knowledge to his loyal followers on _Youtube_. _Youtube_ channel _Airwolf 8285_ was a hit for it instructed young budding aviators and hobbyist on how to build large scale model planes and helicopters and to operate a remote control system. The nice part about the channel for String was no one had to see just how slowly he moved in reality. He could edit the recordings to concentrate solely on the task at hand.

In his latest project he was demonstrating how to wire a model helicopter. He paused the recording on the computer screen and cut certain scenes that weren't needed so the video was focused on the task and not his body.

As he worked his brother, Saint John "Sinjin" Hawke had come to pay a visit. Sinjin walked through the door. He was much more mobile than his brother but had more gray hair. His face showed some age but his body had not turned against him with severe arthritis and limited mobility. He sported blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt as he brought a bag of groceries.

"String," he called out entering the home.

String looked over, "Yeah!"

"I got you some things for the week." he told him. He walked by and then placed the things away in the kitchen.

Upon placing the things away he found the dirty laundry and discovered a bloody washcloth on top of the pile. He brought it out to question his brother.

"String, did you cut yourself making models again?" he wondered.

String unknowingly rubbed his elbow, "Yeah! I slipped with the razor knife."

Sinjin puckered in thought, "Then why is there a bandage on your elbow?"

"Um," he paused looking for an excuse.

He shifted his weight, "String! Did you fall down the stairs again?"

He admitted, "I tipped! It's wasn't that bad."

Sinjin shook his head, "I don't want you alone here anymore. You can't keep up the place and now you are falling a lot."

"I'm fine!" he huffed at him feeling belittled.

"No you're not!" he shook his head. "The roof needs repair. You can't do simple repairs or chores. And those stairs…."

"I tripped," he repeated. "My foot just dropped a little. It won't happen again."

"You can't live here all by yourself once you get that hip replacement." he told him.

He accused, "Eager to put me in a nursing home!"

"No!" he huffed. "Jo and I talked about it. John has gone off to college. You can have his room. You can bring your computer and you do your _Youtube_ channel at my house. Heck, when I have extra time I can even help you with it."

"No," he flatly refused.

"String," he shook the bloody washcloth. "I'm afraid I am going to come here and find you dead at the bottom of those stairs someday."

"I am not leaving the cabin." he snorted.

"Then I'm hiring an aid to come here." he told him.

"I don't need a nurse." he rebutted.

"String," he became stern. "I'm your brother! I'm your only family. I'm not letting you live like this."

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"Look at ya!" he waved his arm. "You're dress like an old coot, you can barely walk and you can't take care of the cabin much less yourself."

"I like dressing like an old coot." he told him.

"You're going in for surgery in a week. After that you are coming to my house." He then walked back to the kitchen and gathered the dirty laundry. As he walked by his brother carrying the bag of laundry he stated, "You got one week to wrap up what you are doing on _Youtube_." He walked out the door frustrated and worried for his brother.

String rolled his eyes, "I can take care of myself."

 **Later that Evening**

String spent the evening on the leather sofa going through a photo album. He came across a picture of Dom and smiled. How he missed that old man dearly. He then scanned his eyes to a photo of Caitlin. She had left _Santini Air_ for another job right before Dom died. He read her wedding announcement in the paper. He was never invited. He later read her obituary in the paper and the article about the crash that killed her and her new husband. He regretted letting her just up and leave. He never told her how he felt about her. He wouldn't admit how much he cared out of fear she would die. Yet, she died anyways. It didn't matter the he kept the secret from her. She still died young and thus he didn't save her at all.

He spent his life saving others. He spent his life worried that he was somehow cursed. Now, he looked back on his life with knowledge of an old man and realized it wasn't he that was cursed. It was way the world was presented to him. They lied to him. The government, the CIA all had lied repeatedly to him. They lied about enemies and friends. They lied about weapons of mass destruction. They lied about his benefits as a veteran. They lied about lying. The truth always presents itself in time. It's self-evident and cannot be destroyed.

He closed the photo album and grabbed his cane. He slowly started up the stairs for bed. As he gingerly made his way the bad hip caused his foot to drop once more catching the toe of the sneaker on the top riser. He nearly fell forward and he moved to catch his fall. He soon lost his balance and found himself tumbling down the stairs and hitting the landing of the staircase hard.

 **May 1** **st** **1983**

Stringfellow Hawke slowly began to come around. His head pounded and the light hurt his eyes. He found himself lying on the landing of the staircase with blood coming from his head. He slowly reached up with his hand and felt the cut.

The door opened and he heard a familiar voice called out, "String! I got ya some…" it was Dom's voice, "String! What happened?" he ran to his aid upon seeing his friend at the bottom of the stairs with Caitlin behind him. He reached him and knelt down.

String slowly sat up and looked about, "Dom?" He wondered if he was seeing things. But there before him was his old friend and mentor. He looked just like he recalled with the red ball cap and blue jacket.

Dom looked at the cut to his head, "Did you take a tumble down the stairs?"

"I tripped." he recalled.

"Cait, get me the first aid kit." Dom instructed.

Caitlin was already on top of it with the kit in hand as she sprinted to String's side. She knelt down beside him with a bandage in hand, "You okay?"

His eyes settled on her. She looked radiant in the blue jeans and white country embroidered blouse. A smile crept across his face as he gazed upon her. "I'm okay." He then pondered, "I might be dead but I'm okay."

Dom snorted, "You're not dead! Come on! Let's get ya to the couch." He hauled his friend up who he assumed had taken a bit too much to drink the night before.

As they settled String onto the sofa, Caitlin finished applying the bandage to his head. She looked him over for any other injuries and found none.

"It appears you hit your head pretty good there, String." she told him.

"Don't tell Sinjin." he instructed in fear.

Dom and Caitlin both cocked an eye.

He explained, "He will put me in a home."

Caitlin winced, "We don't know where Sinjin is. He's missing in action still."

He waved a hand, "They find him! The bastard wants to put me in a home."

Dom asked concerned. "String, are you okay?"

He cocked his head feeling the bandage with his fingertips. "Chances are either I'm in a coma having a heck of a dream or…" he looked at them. "What's today?"

"It's May Day!" Dom announced. "It's Sunday, May first."

"What year?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nineteen eighty-three," he balked.

String sat and puckered, "It's nineteen eighty-three?" He figured he was hallucinating but wasn't sure.

Dom nodded, "Yes!"

String asked. "You know what _Youtube_ is, Dom?"

He gave a funny look, "No idea."

"How about the internet?" he wondered.

"The what?" he asked. "String, I think you need to see a doctor."

He waved it off, "Nah! They will just put me in a home anyways. With my bad hip and all…" he then cocked his head. "I moved from the stairs to this couch pretty easy."

Caitlin asked, "What?"

String stood up and suddenly realized his joints moved with no pain. He made a few squats, "Hey I can move again. My hips don't hurt."

Caitlin insisted. "I think we need to get that head injury looked at, String."

He waved is off, "Nah! I haven't felt this good in years."

Dom huffed. "You banged your head, String!"

"It's not that bad." he told him.

Dom gave him a cocked look.

"Okay," he held up a hand. "You can take me to see a doctor."

"Let's get him in the chopper." Dom instructed Caitlin as he grabbed String's arm.

String asked, "There isn't a road yet?"

He asked him, "What road?"

"They put in a bridge and a road." he replied.

"There is no bridge, String!" Dom told him as he hurried him out the door and towards the helicopter.

String caught a glimpse of the dog he once owned, "I remember that old dog."

Caitlin muttered, "We gotta get him to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The x-rays showed no brain injury and String was released from the hospital with a few stitches and instructions to take it easy. As they rode down the city streets in the loudly painted red, white and blue jeep, String mentioned, "The hair really was big back then."

Dom sat behind the wheel and looked over to him. "You're scaring me, String."

"The Doctor said I'm fine." he smirked.

"You ain't acting fine." he told him.

String grinned and looked back at Caitlin riding in the back. He asked her, "You wanna have dinner sometime?"

"It's not even lunch time," she replied thinking he was still confused.

Dom pulled to a stop light.

"I mean go out to dinner with me." he explained.

Caitlin asked, "You mean like on a date?"

He nodded, "Yes!"

Dom sat listening.

"Sure," she replied unsure.

Loud music then filled the air from a nearby street corner as kids hung out with a large boom box.

String stated, "I can't wait for the _Walkman_ to come along."

"The what?" asked Dom.

"A small radio with portable headphones that play tapes." he explained. "They can listen to their music without blaring us."

Dom chuckled, "Kids will never go for that. Everything is big! Big hair! Loud clothes and loud music!"

String reported, "The music gets worse."

Dom started down the road and pulled into the nearby plaza to get String's prescription of antibiotics filled. He turned off the jeep upon parking near the drug store. "I'll get your prescription filled, String."

Strings eyes landed on another store, "Holy mackerel! _Radio Shack_! I have to order everything online. I forgot all about them."

Dom spoke to Caitlin worried, "Stay with him!"

She assured him, "I'm not letting him out of my sight."

String stated, "I'm going to _Radio Shack_."

Dom barked, "What for?"

He grinned, "You'll see." He climbed out of the jeep. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not but was going thoroughly enjoy his current state of being.

Caitlin stated, "I'm coming with you," as she climbed out of the jeep and followed him inside the store.

Twenty minutes later Dom emerged with String's prescription as String emerged from _Radio Shack_ with a large package. He looked on as String placed the box in the back of the jeep.

"What ya got there, String?" he asked him.

"A remote control helicopter." he told him. "You put it together yourself."

"Why did you buy one of them?" he asked him baffled.

"Put a camera on it and you have a drone." he replied.

Dom looked at Caitlin who stood shrugging, "I have no idea what he is thinking." As she spoke the store employee emerged from _Radio Shack_. The young man then attached a new poster to the outside window promoting a coming product.

Dom and Caitlin both gasped as the _Walkman_ was revealed to them just as String predicted. They looked at him in amazement.

"How did you know about that new radio?" asked Dom.

"You won't believe me," he told him getting into the jeep.

Dom got behind the wheel and stated, "Try me."

"I don't know how to explain it," he admitted. "Just last night I was an old man who needed a new hip and today I'm young again."

Dom and Caitlin traded glances unsure.

String tried to explain, "It's like I mentally went back to when I was young and I still remember my life. I know it sounds weird."

Caitlin asked, "You mean like you traveled through time?"

"But mentally." he gave a nod. "My mind went back to when I was younger. Yesterday is April 30th 2016."

Caitlin closed her eyes for a second as Dom looked back at her with a gaping look. She asked, "Yesterday it was the year 2016 for you and today you woke up at the bottom of the stairs and it's…"

"1983!" he smirked. "I'm wondering if maybe that fall killed me and I somehow went back to when I was young mentally."

Caitlin asked, "Do you know how that sounds?"

He nodded, "Insane!"

"Right," she agreed.

"Just think of it as an old man's mind in a young man's body." he told her.

Caitlin suggested, "Perhaps when you knocked yourself out you dreamed you were an old man and not actually an old man."

He pointed to the poster, " _Walkman_! They get smaller and turn into ipods and eventually everyone has cell phones."

"I what?" she asked unsure.

String counted on his fingers, "Ipods, iphones and ipads. Computers become very small and more powerful than what is in _Airwolf_." He then added, "I don't know how to prove to you what happened is real. But I didn't dream it. I'm not sure if this is real or if I am dreaming right now. It's so real to me it's not like déjà vu. But more like a memory."

Dom challenged him, "Okay! If what you say really happened then you would know what happens to me and Caitlin in the future."

He gave a nod, "I do."

"What happens to us?" he asked.

String stated, "You died when a chopper was sabotaged, Dom. You died a year later in a helicopter crash, Cait."

Caitlin asked, "We both die?"

He let out a sigh, "Yes." A smile then crept across his face, "But I know when and how so I can do something about that."

Dom stated "String, I think the stress is getting to you."

"You don't have to believe me, Dom." he assured him.

"That's good because I don't." he told him starting the jeep. "I think you hit your head harder than you think you did."

String shrugged, "I suppose." He then turned to Caitlin, "You pick the restaurant and I'll make the reservations."

She replied "String, I think you should get better before we go out on a date." She was certain it was the head injury causing him to act so odd.

String then confessed as they headed back down the road. "I'm in love with you."

Dom glanced back to Caitlin rather worried as she blushed and gave a nod.

 **Cabin**

Upon arriving back at the cabin Dom was forced to sit the chopper down in the clearing behind the cabin as his normal landing spot was already taken by a white chopper.

Dom was certain String was not well enough for whatever mission Archangel had for them and was ready to shoo the agent away. As they walked inside the cabin they found Archangel and Marella in wait. Both wore the trademark white associated with the Firm.

String grinned from ear-to-ear upon seeing them. He then realized just how loud the clothing was back in the eighties. "Man! That is the loudest suit, Michael and Marella; perms are just not for you." He walked by and placed his model kit on the table. He let out a sigh, "Too bad I don't have a video camera."

Both Archangel and Marella stood gasping for String never said anything so rude before.

"Are you okay?" Archangel asked.

"Never better!" he chirped as Caitlin stood wide-eyed shaking her head no.

Dom explained, "He tripped and fell down the stairs and banged his head. He's acting a little off."

"I see," Archangel stated rather concerned.

Marella asked, "Does he have a concussion?"

String stated, "X-rays are negative." He then started to open his model. "Hey, Michael! Don't suppose you could get me a digital video camera. Ya know, one of the little ones you guys save for agents in the field."

"Those are expensive and you need a computer," he rebutted. "What would you do with it anyways?"

"Mount it to my remote control helicopter." he told him.

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"That way I can turn it into a drone." he cheered.

Marella asked unsure, "You are building a remote control helicopter?"

He held up the box, "It's the same model we used for _Airwolf_. I'm gonna paint it black and make a little _Airwolf_." His seventy year old mind found nothing wrong with the suggestion whatsoever.

Archangel asked Dom, "Are you sure the x-ray was negative?"

"The x-ray didn't show any concussion but he's been acting weird all day. You should hear his old man in a young man's body excuse." he replied.

Archangel asked, "Old man in a young man's body?"

Dom explained, "He think he's an old man in a young man's body and somehow his mind went through time."

"Okay," Archangel looked worried at his friend.

String motioned, "Oh' come on, Michael. That should not be that hard for you to believe. You know! It's like you Project Stargate. You had success with remote viewing."

Archangel gasped, "How did you know about that project? Not even Marella has clearance for that project."

String explained, "Because by 2016 the crap that you guys have been doing has been leaked. You know that thing called DARPA?"

Archangel's eyes grew wide.

He smirked, "That becomes this thing called the internet. It's rather handy."

Caitlin wondered, "Is he onto something because you just turned pale, Michael."

"He somehow got classified information." he admitted.

String explained, "This is what happened, Michael. Yesterday, I was an old man with a bad hip. I tripped and fell on the stairs last night and when I woke up this morning I was on the landing with a bleeding cut on my head. Chances are I am hallucinating or in a coma. Third option is my mind somehow went back to when I was young, meaning I somehow mentally traveled through time. It's kind of like having déjà vu but a solid context. It's like reliving your life."

Marella stated, "You obviously hit your head and are having some sort of hallucination, String. I think perhaps you need to rest."

Archangel gulped, "Actually what he claims is possible. Project Stargate was so successful they started a few other programs. One program is to train your mind to send messages to itself in the past. Those who were successful had reports of déjà vu before entering the program. Being able to send a full and intact mind into the past was a primary objective. It would take the program to a whole new level."

Dom gasped, "Are you saying that what String is claiming is actually possible."

"Not only possible but probable." he told him. He then spoke to String, "If you did manage to send your mind to your younger self then you would have a lot of intelligence that we don't have. You would be aware of world events all the way to 2016."

He smirked, "I do!"

"And?" he asked him.

"I'm not telling you." he told him.

"If what you say is true the information that you have could lead to us finding your brother." he suggested.

He narrowed his eyes, "That bastard doesn't think I can take care of myself and wants to give me his kid's room to live in!"

Archangel gasped, "He's alive!"

"If he keeps mothering me…" he miffed under his breath.

Marella noted, "He's kind of acts like a grumpy old man."

"He always did," added Dom.

String smirked, "Now I'm a grumpy old man with loads of information the Firm would love to get their hands on."

Caitlin suddenly realized, "So when String was telling me and Dom that boom boxes would be replaced by the new _Walkman_ he knew that to be true because it's a memory for him."

Marella asked, "He knew about that new radio! I just placed order for one today. It won't arrive for three more weeks."

String told her, "You are gonna love the iphone."

"I have no idea what that is." she told him.

"It's a small thin cell phone that looks like a flat TV that has a computer on it and access to the internet." he explained.

Archangel gasped, "You're explaining technology we do not have yet. Our state of the art technology is in Airwolf and she doesn't have anything like what you described."

"Airwolf's computers will be obsolete." he admitted. "There something called _Youtube_ where you can stream videos over the internet."

"DARPA," stated Marella trying to follow.

"Yeah, that!" he grinned. "I got my own channel where I teach kids how to build and fly model aircraft and give ground school lessons."

Archangel asked, "You get paid to do that?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's a hobby for me. But I have a lot of subscribers. They can send messages and ask questions. I ended up tutoring some of the kids math because they didn't know it. The neat thing about it is I can reach kids all over the world. I have followers in different countries and I also have inner city kids have told me I have taught them more math and physics then they ever learned in school and I even impacted their lives to go into aviation and college. Through this set up I can hold a virtual class and have kids who otherwise would be dealing in drugs do something good with their lives. That's why I do it."

Marella pondered, "What you just described would be a very powerful tool."

"It is," he admitted. "I can't physically fly anymore but I can teach these kids and that is what keeps me going. Now if you want more information you need to get me a digital video camera and a computer powerful enough to process it."

"That would require a mainframe," Marella told him.

"I got room!" he assured her.

Archangel suggested, "How about the camera and access to our computers at the Firm."

He made a face as he pondered the notion, "I don't know."

Archangel added, "I can put more pressure on finding your brother."

He snorted, "Right now I'm pissed at him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Stringfellow Hawke years to finally develop a taste for prunes. And much to his surprise that taste remained. Ah, prunes never tasted so good. Dried pitted prunes. It was one of many things that nature did to keep him regular and on time.

Dom sat beside him in the jeep as they drove to Santini Air. He didn't dare let String out of his sight for he was acting so strange and he highly doubted String's mind from the future had somehow sent itself through time. He glanced over as String ate prunes right from the box like candy.

"You seem to really like prunes, String." he noted concerned.

He munched on the food and shrugged, "Beats Metamucil."

"You're gonna have the craps!" he warned him.

"Only if I eat dried apricots," he told him. He closed up the box and licked his fingers.

Dom pulled into Santini Air and parked just outside the hangar. He spotted Caitlin working on an engine inside the bay. "Cait's here! Early bird this morning."

String gazed on and mentioned, "I should have married her. She up and married some other guy and they were both killed in the crash."

"Let's make sure you are back to your normal self before you start popping any questions." Dom told him. He was certain the head injury was the cause of the odd behavior. He exited the jeep with String in tow.

Caitlin looked on, "He feeling any better?" She was hoping a good night's sleep would put Stringfellow Hawke back to normal.

He held out the box, "Prune?"

She squinted, "You're eating prunes?"

"They're good for ya." he told her.

She looked at Dom.

"He still thinks he's an old man." he reported.

"I am not an old man!" he argued. "I'm an old man in a young man's body."

Dom huffed, "Oh' like there is a difference on that one." He spoke to Caitlin, "He just ate half a box of prunes on the way in." He then watched as String wandered over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. He rolled his eyes, "Now he's about to add caffeine to that…" He then looked on as String opened up the nearby refrigerator and retrieved a stick of butter, cut off a quarter of a stick and dropped it into the hot coffee. He gasped, "What are you doing, String? You just added butter to your coffee."

He nodded, "Two tablespoons of real butter to the coffee once every morning."

"Why on earth did you do that?" he asked.

"It's called bullet proof coffee." he informed. "It's good for ya."

"Whoever heard of such nonsense." he huffed. He then walked over to the donuts and lifted the box, "Would you like a donut with your butter-coffee, String?"

"No," he shook his head. "Donuts have two things I can't have: bread and processed vegetable oil. I'm on a paleo diet, Dom."

Dom asked, "You're on a what?"

"I don't eat breads." he told him. "My cardiologist put me on it. I was having angina and it stopped it."

"String," he got in his face. "You're acting weird. You claim you are an old man in a young man's body. You're eating prunes and now you are putting butter in your coffee and you say you don't eat bread."

String shook his finger at him, "If you went on a paleo diet you would lose that gut."

"I'm not putting butter in my coffee." he snorted.

Caitlin asked, "What exactly is a paleo diet?"

"You eat fresh meat, fish vegetables and fruits. Avoid grains. I also avoid the processed oils and margarine. That's makes a difference too." He told Dom, "You can eat lots of eggs. You like eggs!"

Dom rebutted, "I like eggs fried in butter with a side of bacon and toast." He then motioned, "On that toast a thick slab of butter and jam."

String stirred the coffee and started to drink it before him. He smiled deviously as Dom looked on disgusted.

"Oh for…" he waved off the disgusting coffee.

String looked on at Caitlin's amused face. He smiled, "How about that dinner? You decide where you want to go yet?"

"I think we should wait until you're feeling more like yourself." she told him.

"How about I cook you dinner at the cabin tonight?" he offered.

"I ah…" she looked at Dom for she feared String was still suffering from the head injury.

Dom stated, "I think one of us should stay with him at the cabin until he's back to normal." He then added, "And I have a business to run."

"Which leaves me." she quickly gathered.

String grinned, "Make sure you pack an overnight bag."

She stood blushing, "I will do that."

Stringfellow Hawke had a second chance to make things right and he wasn't going to let Caitlin get away this time. He honestly didn't know if he was dreaming or not but one thing was for certain, he knew he didn't want her to marry that other guy and die tragically in an accident.

 **Few Hours Later**

Caitlin drove one of Dom's loudly painted jeeps with String riding shotgun to gather things for her stay at the cabin. She was ever so nervous. She adored him and did indeed have feelings for him but she feared with the head injury his actions and current state of mind was temporary and she couldn't allow herself to let her guard down. She loved being around him and could easily let herself be swept away in the moment but Stringfellow Hawke always seemed to keep women at a distance and she understood his fear. She stopped by her apartment and String followed her inside the nicely decorated country themed living space.

"Nice," he gave a nod.

"Just wait here and I'll go pack my bag." she told him.

"I'll wait here." he agreed.

She disappeared into her bedroom as String looked about the area. He soon spotted a small harmonica sitting in a case on her coffee table with some beginner's level music.

He picked up the instrument and shouted out, "You play the harmonica?"

She called back, "I tried to teach myself to play it."

"And?" he asked knowing it was difficult.

She popped back in the room, "It's harder than I thought it would be."

He placed the harmonica between his lips and started to play the musical scale. He looked upon her face as he played.

"I didn't know you played that too." she told him.

"I didn't for a long time." he admitted. "I learned it a few years ago. The cello was becoming too painful to play."

She pondered, "Why was it painful to play?"

"I would have to move my hip to sit the cello between my knees and it was painful. I was going to learn fiddle but I found the harmonica was a bit of a challenge so I taught myself to play it." He placed it back in the case and added, "You want I can give you pointers."

"Sure," she agreed. "Just need to grab a few things from the bathroom and I'll be right back."

"Ha-ha," he gave a nod and kidded. "I know what you women are like. You're gonna try and seduce me with that mint toothpaste smell…"

She kidded, "Toothpaste is such a turn on." She disappeared into the bathroom to gather her toiletries.

As String looked about his eyes landed on a find every senior citizen longs for. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had Girl Scout cookies sitting unopened on the nearby shelf. What the heck? Was she hiding them from him and Dom? He honed in on the cookies like a heat seeking missile. His elderly brain churned, "She has Thin Mints, Lemonade Heads and the coconut ones."

Caitlin emerged from the bathroom and found him staring at a box of cookies as if it was a treasure. She cocked her head, "You like Girl Scout cookies?"

He gasped, "You hiding Thin Mints from me?"

She smiled, "If you want them you can have them. I got them from my niece."

He cocked an eyebrow, "She selling anymore?"

For a senior cookies were drug of choice. It went with everything: juice, coffee and tea.

"No," she shook her head. "I just bought a few boxes to be a good aunt."

He held the box before her, "This is gold when you're old! Nothing beats a nice mint cookie on a hot day with a cup of coffee."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You drink hot coffee on a hot day?"

"Of course!" he gave a nod.

She smiled, "Let's take the cookies with us."

"Great," he grabbed all three boxes and held them tight.

She chuckled, "I hope I live long enough to see if you really are like that when you're old."

 **Cabin - Lake**

String decided to catch a fish to cook for dinner with Caitlin. He hadn't been fishing in years due to the bad joints and hip issues that slowly grew after he was injured during the explosion that killed Dom. He looked forward to being on the water once more and this time with Caitlin.

She sat in the canoe across from him as they paddled out to the fishing spot. It was just like old times. He gathered the pole he used and one for Caitlin.

She took notice, "There's no lure on this pole."

He glanced over, "So there isn't." He gathered the tackle box and retrieved a lure that would surely land a fish. He then went to tie it to the line on Caitlin's pole. It had been so long since he went fishing he forgot how to tie the knot he used. He started to make the loop and then couldn't remember what to do next. He sat puzzled as he simply forgot how to tie his special knot.

"Something wrong?" she asked him.

"I forgot the knot my father taught me." he explained. "It was a special knot we used for fishing. How did that knot go?" he sat and looked befuddled.

She reached over for his hand, "String! It's okay if you can't remember the knot right now. You hit your head and you're still recovering from that."

"I didn't hit it that hard." he miffed. "I haven't been fishing in years and now I don't remember the knot."

"You haven't been fishing in years?" she asked unbelieving.

"It's hard to get in and out of a canoe with a bad leg and hip." he told her.

"How did you get a bad leg?" she asked. She wondered if his mind was churning up new medical issues as an excuse for the memory lapse.

"After you left and got married to that other guy Dom was killed in an explosion and I was nearly killed with him. It put me in a coma and damaged my leg. Over the years the hip wore out and it got harder to move." he told her. He tied the lure with a different knot and tossed it over the side of the canoe. "Let's try that one."

Caitlin assured him, "I'm not running off with some guy and Dom is not going to die."

"Promise," he gulped fearing his second chance would be wasted.

"Promise," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner String had lit the fireplace while Caitlin browsed over the nearby record player and some very vintage albums that belonged to String's parents. A grin crept across her face as she found one of her favorite musicians, Johnny Mathis. She placed the old vinyl record on the turntable and then started the player. She started to sway as the music began.

"Chances are cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view, chances are you think I am in love with you." the record began.

String had walked over to her and gently took her hand and led her into a dance.

The player continued, "Just because my composure sort of slips the moment that your lips meet mine, chances are you think my heart is your valentine."

He swept across the floor before the fire. He mentioned, "My mother's favorite song."

"Was it your mother's record?" she asked.

"So was the player." he nodded.

The music continued, "In the magic of the moonlight, when I sigh 'hold me close, dear' chances are you believe the stars that fill the sky are in my eyes."

She fell into his arms as the danced closer than before.

"Guess you feel you will always be the one and only for me and if you think you could well, chances are your chances are awfully good." The music then went into an overture as they continued to dance.

As the song came to a close String and Caitlin found themselves in a romantic kiss.

"…Chances are your chances are awfully good…" the player ended and all that could be heard was the static filling the air as they continued the kiss.

Caitlin gasped for breath as she pulled slightly away. "I um…"

"No," he shook his head. "Don't do that. Don't start making up excuses."

"I don't know what came over me," she told him.

He pleaded, "Don't do that! I'm usually the one keeping you at arm's length. I know that was selfish of me. It wasn't fair to you. You up and married the first guy who came along when you thought I wouldn't marry you. I would marry you in a heartbeat, Cait."

"String," she paused. "It's the head injury making you think you are in love with me."

He shook his head, "No! I knew I loved you long before I fell down those stairs."

She gulped, "You really mean that? Because, yes…I do want to get married and have kids and do all that. But you don't seem like the type of man who I can do all that with."

He slowly nodded, "Back in nineteen eighty something I guess I wasn't. I know you don't believe me and you think it's the knock on the head doing it but times change. People change and I'm smart enough to know what I did not know. I didn't know how much you wanted that life until after I lost you. But I know that now and that life is one I would love to share with you."

"You really mean that?" she gulped.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked her frankly.

She shook her head, "Never."

"Then why would I start now?" he asked.

She concluded, "You wouldn't." With the realization he was telling her every bit of the truth she leaned back into his embrace and kissed him once more.

As they paused for air String told her, "You're not sleeping on the couch tonight."

She replied, "I didn't bring anything for protection."

"You just told me you wanted a family." he reminded her.

"I do," she admitted.

"So do you want some other guy to give you those kids or do you want it to be me?" he asked outright.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she confessed, "I want it to be you."

He kissed once more but harder than before. The kiss grew deeper as Caitlin realized her heart's desire for a family could be fulfilled with Stringfellow Hawke after all. His ruggedness was always appealing for Caitlin. She loved being in his strong arms for during that moment she could let go of the notions of being as tough as a man and simply be herself. Her heart raced as she continued the kiss. She found herself pulling him down on the couch by the fire. She feared the time they reached the top of the stairs and entered the loft both would have second thoughts. Her desires for his touch overwhelmed her. She lost all control of her emotions and thought as she worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. Her finger tips ran down the contours of his chest, feeling the soft smooth skin. She went to undo the button on his jeans when he stopped her.

"No," he whispered.

Her heart sank as she figured he had already changed his mind and her dream of having a family with String was nothing but a dream.

He then added sounding like an old man, "Not on the couch. This is good leather. That will ruin it."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"It's a good leather couch," he motioned. "We do it there it will get ruined."

She asked, "What if we get upstairs and we suddenly come to our sense and change our minds?"

He assured her, "I ain't gonna change my mind." He then added, "I might not remember what I went up there for but I'm not gonna change my mind."

She couldn't help but laugh.

He helped up and wrapped his arm around her and then guided her towards the stairs. "I'm not letting our first night together be on the couch." he proclaimed. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" he wondered.

"Left side." she told him.

"I sleep on the right so that's good. We won't be fighting over the bed." he figured for his old mind was already thinking ahead.

"This doesn't scare you?" she asked amazed. "The whole prospect of getting married and having kids is life changing."

"I always wanted kids," he admitted. "I did get a nephew. But I always wanted my own."

She walked up the stairs and asked, "You got a nephew?"

"Sinjin and Jo's son, John." he gave a nod. "Great kid! He just went to college."

"You're missing brother?" she asked.

He nodded, "Ah-ha."

"And Jo is?" she asked curiously.

"Dom's niece." he smirked. "Dom doesn't know they ended up together."

"You gonna tell him?" she wondered. Perhaps what he said was true and really did send himself mentally through time.

"Nope," he shook his head. "If I do this right then Dom will be there for the wedding."

She stepped into the loft, "And our wedding?"

"Ours too." he agreed. He then scratched his head, "Now what did I come up here for again?" His elderly mind had lost focus once more. He then recalled, "We came up here to have sex. Damn, how could I forget that?"

Caitlin recalled how he forgot how to tie the knot on the fishing lure and now he seemed to have forgotten why they were even going upstairs. She feared he forget her next. "Maybe we should get another x-ray of your head?"

He waved it off, "Nah! I'm fine." He walked over to the bed and sat down. He gazed at the nightstand, "Should have brought up some cookies."

She took a seat next to him, "Is this what I have to look forward to in 2016? Two old farts going upstairs to have sex with milk and cookies!"

He looked at her and smirked, "That's actually not a bad idea."

She grinned shaking her head, "I love you!"

I love you too," he assured her.

 **Morning**

Caitlin woke up naked and in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked upon the nightstand before her. She squinted as she spotted a small dessert plate with dark crumbs and an empty glass sitting on the stand. She began to wonder if String had snuck downstairs and got himself a midnight snack. She rolled onto her back and looked at his youthful face. He suddenly woke with a deep breath.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Did you go down and get milk and cookies after I fell sleep last night?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I went down stairs and got tea and cookies."

She pondered, "I thought you told me you were on a special diet where you don't eat any bread."

He gave a nod, "Paleo."

"Cookies and bread are both made from flour." she told him.

He cocked an eye.

"So wouldn't cookies be off your diet?" she asked amused.

He denied the fact, "Nope! Cookies are special. I can have those."

"Why are cookies special?" she asked amused.

"The Girl Scouts made them." he reasoned.

"Sounds to me like you cheated on your diet, String." she told him.

"I didn't cheat," he denied. "Cookies are an exception."

"Ah-ha," she knew he had been caught cheating his diet.

Above them they heard the sound of chopper blades.

Caitlin stated, "We got company."

"Great," he miffed.

Moments Later they were up and dressed. They got down the end of the stairs as Archangel and Marella walked through the door.

String muttered under his breath, "Michael you really need to ditch the suit."

Archangel greeted, "Morning Hawke!" He spotted Catlin, "Miss O'Shannessy," he gave her a slight smile and a nod. He wondered just what was between her and his friend.

"What ya want, Michael?" asked String as he went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Marella and I are here to interview you. We brought video and audio equipment. I want to document your claims." he explained.

String looked upon the large case that held the camera and smirked, "Haven't seen one of those in years."

Marella asked, "The video camera?"

He nodded as he started the coffee, "Yup!"

Archangel asked, "What kind of cameras do they have in the future, Hawke?"

"You know that big brick of a cell phone you have in your limo?" he mentioned.

"Yes," he gave a nod.

String held up a small address book, "This is about the size and thickness of the cell phones in the future. It also has a camera in it and can record video. It can then send it to a server using radio waves."

Marella stated, "That is small enough to fit in a pocket."

He placed the book back down, "That's the idea." He then went to the refrigerator and dug out some eggs and breakfast sausage. He offered, "Ya eat yet?"

"Marella and I both already ate." he gave a nod. He then cocked his head as String poured two cups of coffee and added two tablespoons of butter to one. "What are you doing?"

String stirred his coffee, "It's called bullet proof coffee, Michael." He took a sip.

"You're drinking butter in your coffee," he soured.

"You like it too." he smirked.

He asked baffled, "Why would I drink that?"

"You went paleo." he cheered.

"I went what?" he asked concerned.

Caitlin spoke up, "The paleo diet. Apparently it's a meat eating diet where you don't eat bread or grains." She held up a finger, "But apparently Girl Scout cookies are okay."

Archangel was more open to the idea of a mind traveling intact through time and took everything as a real possibility. He pondered why the cookies would be allowed on such a diet. "Are they thin mints?" he asked offhand.

"Matter of fact they are." she cheered.

Archangel agreed, "Thin mints are always allowed on any diet."

Marella added with a nod, "Michael's one weakness."

Caitlin laughed, "Who can resist thin mints and milk?"

"Coffee," Archangel confessed. "They go best with coffee."

String suggested, "If Sinjin sticks me in an old folks home make sure it's in the same one with you. We can run the secret cookie program." He then started eating more prunes out of the box.

"Why are you eating prunes, Hawke?" he wondered.

He asked, "Ever have a colonoscopy?"

His eyes grew wide, "No!"

He shook a finger, "You will…Every two years." He then offered him the box. "Prune?"

He reluctantly took the offering. "Thanks."


End file.
